Clamping devices for applying a force to an object or surface are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,116 (Haese), for example, discloses a suction attachable retaining clamp for holding an object such as a molding or mounting bracket against a surface such as a windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,503 (Conner) discloses a suction clamp for holding moldings in place on front or rear windshields of automobiles, while an adhesive material sets or dries, and it simultaneously prevents damage to the adjacent surface. Such clamps, however, are limited to producing compressive forces, and work best on clean, slightly moistened, non-porous surfaces such as metal and glass.
There is a need, therefore, for a method that allows either a compressive (i.e. clamping) force or a tensile (i.e. pulling) force to be directed to a surface or object. It would therefore be desirable to provide a method of applying a tensile or compressive force to a surface or object that allows a device to be attached to the surface and/or object to apply the force, and allows the device to be easily removed from the surface and/or object without damaging the surface and/or object and without leaving unwanted residue on the surface and/or object. It would also be desirable to provide a method that allows a force to be applied to surfaces made from a wide variety of surfaces including metal, glass, paper, masonry and unfinished wood, and is not limited to use on non-porous surfaces such as metal and glass.